


Zombie

by chibichibi_k



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Headshot, RE-Game, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn had always wondered what it’d be like to be a zombie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Psych.

Shawn had always wondered what it'd be like to be a zombie.

This was not how he expected to find out!

He leaned backwards, looking side to side for an escape route as the flesh-eating monster advanced towards him. The nine millimetre pistol in his right hand was empty and he was out of ammo. The situation was definitely looking bleak. He tried to remember where the last time he spotted some sort of ammunition was. But he came up blank.

"Damn it... this is so not how I wanted this to end!"

Just before the ghoul was about to descend on him and devour him whole, a shot rang out and the zombie's head exploded in all the blood and gore a movie could never portray so gruesomely.

Shawn turned and stared at his saviour in shock and awe. "Wow, Carlton that was an amazing shot."

"I am a detective, Shawn. Shooting is part of the job."

"I know... But dude... I never thought you'd be so good at Resident Evil!"


End file.
